1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a fortune telling device and especially to a game having an astrology board containing horoscopic intelligence.
In particular, the fortune telling apparatus of this invention concerns the use of indexing tokens in conjunction with an astrology board for locating and interpreting astrologic readings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Astrology is an ancient science which seeks to understand the planetary forces and the influences they exert. Although previous devices have been developed concerning principles of astrology for determining individual horoscopes, these prior art astrological devices generally involve the use of spinners, charts, or cards and frequently include complicated instructions and require rather detailed analysis for interpretation.
Previously patented devices for foretelling future events which have boards and accessory cards, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,106 or 2,557,400, do not encompass the fortune telling concept as related to astrology. In contrast, the present invention places particular significance on the player's birth sign and incorporates this into the playing procedure and also into the interpretative connotations that are applied to the readings.
A disadvantage, therefore, of the prior art devices is that the player can only assume that the placement of the cards and meanings to be applied are dependent solely upon fortuitous circumstances, whereas the present invention affords one the opportunity to apply principles from the science of astrology. Although astrologic devices have been known, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,822, these devices generally employ selective plaques of astrologic intelligence and effect particular readings with the use of rotary discs or spinners. Other astrologic kits employ the use of cards and/or charts. A shortcoming of these types of astrologic devices is that one readily loses interest and further the interpretation of the message frequently becomes quite involved and rather intricate.
The fortune telling game of this invention utilizes a board and associated tokens or cards. The effect of shuffling the cards and the placement thereof on the board adds to the excitement and generates interest, and thus provides a more enjoyable form of entertainment. Further, the instructions used are relatively uncomplicated and the players can readily add their own modifications to the rules of play.